Attic
Attic is the eighth Adventure map, available via the IAP pack, "Locked 'n' Loaded." It is a large, somewhat rectangular map where spiders roam. The base is located in the center of the map. Features Attic is unique in featuring both treasure chests filled with bonus money (100$-300$) and spider thieves that descend from the ceiling and steal money. For this reason, it's important to have fast heroes and to keep moving at all times. Or you should spend your money quickly. If you have someone like Fly on the team, and you're careful, you can even save some extra money. Enemies There are extremely annoying, small enemies called Spider Ninjas, which run up to the player and try to slash them, disappearing in a puff of smoke, then teleport back to where they originally spawned. There's a chance for them to heal when they do that, and they also deal good damage. Spider Thieves are extremely fast spiders that try to steal some of your money by creeping up on you from above, or frantically chasing after you . They may not be as annoying as they would be, as they don't steal a lot and treasure chests are easily found after money has been stolen. Spider Webbers, easily distinguished by their brown coloring, are artillery bugs similar to Slugs; they throw tiny balls of webs which, once in contact on the ground, expand, then slow and sometimes stun any hero that walks on them. Spider Webbers may also defend themselves when attacked by dropping a web below them, rendering you easy prey against the Ninjas. Grub Spiders are somewhat larger than their brethren because they eat tons of food. They head towards your base and can eat very quickly, as well as leaving down webs to disturb your turrets, although they only take a little with each bite. Finally, Spider Beasts are horrible mutant spiders that have a special ability to go on a frenzy when they're about to die, gaining more damage and turning invincible, until it "overloads" and dies. They have a strike that can shred your heroes and shred even more when there are a group on the run. Strategies Scouter Turret may be most useful on this map, as it isn't partiularly big, but has lots of hiding spots that Level 5 Scouters can mark out. Have a fast, damaging hero to fend off Spider Ninjas and Thiefs, specifically Hunter, who has the potential of fast speed and has a large attack range. Ladybug is amazing because she has a long attack range and a quick attack and speed and riposte. A Magnifier Turret can easily eliminate Grub Spiders, and a Charger combined with a Machine Gun can be used for night defending. Always have '8 eyes' out looking for treasure chests and food, as there are many places to explore, but you can easily be surrounded. Because of this, you can also get a crowd-controller/tanker. Inferno: the Zapper Turret can weaken, stun, and slow the attackers while the two MG Turrets obliterate the existing enemies who is stunned. If the bugs get through your defenses the Forcefield Turret will blow them back. If the fire power is not enough you can surround your base with Termite's turrets. I usually start off with Spider, upgrade her weapons fully, put a couple of points towards my turrets, then buy the rest of her equipment (Ninja Smoke, Iron Hood, Night Hunter, and Execuctioner). For Termite I then buy all of his turrets (except for the Grenade Turret) and set up a good defense. In later rounds I max my upgrades for my base turrets, and then upgrade Hunter (Thick Hide, Night Hunter, Reckless, and Warrior Blow). If spider were to die, Warrior blow and Executioner is a life saver. Category:Maps Category:Purchaseable Maps